Daroach Vs Ivlet
Wiz: Magic is a powerful force. So much so that some kinds have even been completely forbidden. Boomstick: That doesn't stop some people from jacking it, though. A LOT of it! Wiz: Like Daroach, the leader of the thieving Squeak Squad. Boomstick: And Ivlet, the destroyer of Pawville... and the world! Potentially. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... Cephas: A Death Battle! Wiz: OH LORD NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! Cephas: Oh, come on, you missed me and you know it! Boomstick: Didn't you shoot yourself during Scooter Moon VS Sportacus ? Cephas: Eh, I'll explain that when I fight Deadpool later. Daroach Squeaks By! Cephas: It was a peaceful day in Dream Land. The savior of their world, Kirby, had just sat down to a magnificent piece of strawberry shortcake when BAM! The cake disappeared! Wiz: That's not how the story start- wait... yeah, it is, go on. Boomstick: It turns out, the cake's thief was a hardened criminal and treasure hunter named Dar- AWW! LOOK AT THIS PROUD LITTLE BOY! Cephas: Not the right way to react to Daroach. Anyways, being the gentleman he is, Daroach decided to let Kirby chase him for the cake instead of eating it right then and there... and so began Kirby: Squeak Squad. Wiz: Daroach, the main villain of the game, is an absolutely formidable foe. He is unanimously claimed as the leader of the gang of thieves known as the Squeaks, and they've apparently had many successful heists over their time together, even having robbed King Dedede himself. Boomstick: That... that's really not that hard. The guy's an idiot. Wiz: Well, that's true... but he also robbed everyone else in the castle, since that's where the chest was stored. So that includes countless Waddle Dees-'' Cephas: Also idiots. ''Wiz: Escargoon... Cephas: Slightly less of an idiot. Wiz: And Meta Knight. Boomstick: Oh. That changes things a LOT. Meta Knight is incredibly capable and intelligent, so the fact that Daroach could pull one over on HIM is impressive, to put it mildly. ' ''Wiz: And as far as Daroach is concerned, we're just getting started. First things first, his speed: He can easily keep up with Meta Knight, who can fly across a GALAXY in SECONDS. Not only that, but think about the initial theft in Squeak Squad. He stole the cake from Kirby so fast that the pink puff didn't even see him. And Kirby can keep up with Meta Knight just as well as Daroach can, so that makes him even FASTER. Cephas: SSDKSJSDDW- That's gotta be a mistake. There's no way Kirby didn't see him! '''Boomstick: Then why didn't Kirby recognize the mouse when he showed up later to claim ownership of the stolen treasure chest from Castle Dedede? And during the theft scene, why is Daroach only shown as a blur flying across the scene, instead of in all his mousy glory? I mean, he's pretty awesome to look at. Look at this guy. Just look at this slick beast! ' ' Wiz: Also not the right way to react to Daroach. Anyways, the leader of the Squeaks has an insane amount of powers up his sleeves... whatever those may be. In his base form, he has access to the Triple Star, a canelike weapon that fires stars made of energy. This cane, in addition to making his sleazeball look even more pronounced, is capable of destroying Dark Nebula, a being that gave even Meta Knight a run for his money. Not to mention, the stars have an impressive range and stay out for quite a long time. Boomstick: He's also got Daroach Bombs, a very conceited way of blowing up the competition! These bombs, unlike the Triple Star's projectiles, have to follow the rules of gravity. But, he can summon them out of basically nowhere, and he has an infinite amount! I bet this guy goes through a lot of complicated pat-downs at the airport... Cephas: That's... yeah... Maybe a beam of ice is a little less suspicious? After all, he can fire one off from his hand as though he didn't have claws that would probably freeze and fall off when he did so. The ice is capable of turning any foe into a block of ice, and it does some nice damage to boot. Wiz: Speaking of Daroach's claws, those can cut clear through rope, wood, and metal chains. Not bad, especially seeing as Daroach is comparable in size to an actual mouse, if you take Kirby's canon height as being the commonly accepted 8 inches tall. The claws are his main melee weapon, and they can take practically infinite punishment without cracking. Case in point, think about how many innocent woodland animals he's sliced and diced with them in Kirby Star Allies. Boomstick: N-no... I don't think I'm going to. There's also the aptly named Smack-In-The-Box, which is a fake treasure chest that he can throw at a person to do a little bit of damage... but when the chest opens, out pops a celestial deity named Dark Nebula! Or a decoy version of him, anyways. This decoy has some nice range and hits like a truck, especially considering that it can damage some monsters worse than ''fire ''can. Worst jumpscare EVER. Cephas: Well, there is one downside to this incredible arsenal: its destructive scale. For a being that can beat up the universe-destroying Kirby, he doesn't have a lot of universal techniques. But that aside, being the leader of the Squeak Squad, Daroach naturally doesn't work alone. He can summon the Squeaks from his cape at will- hey, Wiz, d'ya think I could summon the rest of the AOR like that? Wiz: I shudder to think of what would happen if you could. *Squeakers **Yellow **Green **Blue **Red *Doc *Spinni *Storo Wiz: Alright, let's begin with the smallest of the bunch: the Squeakers. There are a lot of these little ones, and they can swarm an opponent and immobilize them fairly quickly. Each color also has a power unique to them, and can use it indefinitely. Yellow Squeakers can double jump with surprising efficiency, and increase their momentum and force of gravity, causing impressive damage when they make contact. Green Squeakers throw small bombs with deadly aim, while blue ones throw bigger bombs, but need a few seconds to get ready for the throw. And the mythical Red Squeakers throw bombs and double jump. Incredible, considering the bombs are about the same size as the Squeakers themselves. Ivlet Takes The Show Paws Down! Interlude Death Battle! "Haha! See ya, suckers!" exclaimed Daroach, flying out of Castle Dedede with two treasure chests in his cloak. He fled from the Waddle Dees until he saw a cave entrance, then flew into the cave. He flattened himself against the wall. "They'll nevah find me in 'eyah!" he murmured. "Daroach..." a voice boomed. The mouse nearly jumped out of his fur as he turned around, to see a purple-and-white wolf staring back at him. "I assume you were successful?" "I'm a Squeak, fool! I'm always successful!" retorted Daroach, pulling out one of the two chests. "Heyah, take it!" He threw the chest at Ivlet's paws. The wolf nudged the lid of the chest open, reached in with his snout, and pulled out... "A top hat?! You had me risking life and claw for a TOP HAT?!" yelled Daroach. "It's not even that good-looking!" "Clearly you don't understand the power of the Magic Hat," Ivlet murmured smoothly, his eyes never leaving the hat. "Magic Hat?! You're messing with me, right? Couldn't have made it any more obvious, huh?" Daroach lay on the ground and began guffawing loudly. "Still not convinced?" asked Ivlet. "Fine. You'll learn my power when this universe is bowing to me." He put the hat on and stared hungrily at Daroach. "And for your insolence, I will begin with you." Laughing even harder now, Daroach stood and drew the Triple Star. "You're not doing anything of the sort!" FIGHT! Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles